User talk:Haliburton817
Talk to me the only editor yes, I'm the only editor. If you know the anime or story well, I can consider you. Well, the work's not that easy especially when writing the story plot of the character. I also need some more images for some characters and more information. Well, the information's not the problem. I will stop editing this wiki exactly on May 1, 2011. Maybe I created more than 200 pages by then. The goal for this wiki is to be the most comprehensive database of the anime/manga Fushigi yuugi. I also reserved a spot for this wiki on the "Best Wiki Contest" to increase its popularity. Well, for short, I'm the only editor. And I need more editors. the only editor yes, I'm the only editor. If you know the anime or story well, I can consider you. Well, the work's not that easy especially when writing the story plot of the character. I also need some more images for some characters and more information. Well, the information's not the problem. I will stop editing this wiki exactly on May 1, 2011. Maybe I created more than 200 pages by then. The goal for this wiki is to be the most comprehensive database of the anime/manga Fushigi yuugi. I also reserved a spot for this wiki on the "Best Wiki Contest" to increase its popularity. Well, for short, I'm the only editor. And I need more editors. kakonomomone 06:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) the only editor yes, I'm the only editor. If you know the anime or story well, I can consider you. Well, the work's not that easy especially when writing the story plot of the character. I also need some more images for some characters and more information. Well, the information's not the problem. I will stop editing this wiki exactly on May 1, 2011. Maybe I created more than 200 pages by then. The goal for this wiki is to be the most comprehensive database of the anime/manga Fushigi yuugi. I also reserved a spot for this wiki on the "Best Wiki Contest" to increase its popularity. Well, for short, I'm the only editor. And I need more editors. kakonomomone 06:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) That's fine Well, if you ever heard of Templates, you can do those stuff. Well, if you're interested in doing it, just tell me. Well, if you don't know anything about the series, goes SPELL CHECK AND GRAMMAR CHECK. Please don't vandalise, what's most important.\ Shorthand Okay, I'll just call you Kaleb. How old are you, anyway? kakonomomone 11:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo project finished!!!!! Hey, Kaleb, There's good news: you can now stop buggin' me coz' the Logo is now there, and I hope this improves this wiki's reputation, and I kinda feel happy. I remember, and I left this message on your talk page. kakonomomone 12:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You there? Hey, Kaleb, you there? I just left a message before I sleep, and the logo's done now. I just gotta tell you how it feels to be alone again, editing all by myself.... If something made you mad or anything, I'm sorry about tha t, and please reconsider. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky 18:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Okay Rolo, I accepted your challenge, and see it here: http://fushigiyuugi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome_MRK3 Is that right? Well, I'll fix the sidebar, then I'll have my day-off tomorrow. kakonomomone 07:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Proud Rolo, Don't you like the articles to be spacious? well, As i told you before, readers go for space and length LITERRALLY. So, It's much better if the quotes are like the way I told you. Anyway, I'm very proud of what you did improve the mainpage. What you did in the character outlines are good....and I'll make sure I change the sidebar. kakonomomone 07:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm... No, you're not talkin' too much, and you can count on me on the sidebar, I'm working on it. I'm also gonna improve the welcoming template and change the color sceme and add a pic as you suggested. kakonomomone 08:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Impact Hey Rolo, I just want to thank you for everything you've done in this wiki, and of course the impact . Thanks for the logo, and for the Template :Q, and especially the main page. I hope you stay very,very,very long here, and I was just wondering if - Well , never mind. I'm just asking, how old are you? (I'm 10) Are you from America? Umm..... I also have to thank you for helping me memorize LOVELESS. To become the dew that quences the land, the seas, and the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice Skin bug Hey, the "I'm trying" is Air Strike, right? Well, my favorite DMW is "Apocalypse." Well, I'm an Asian, and guess what: I'm gonna change the skin, so you can stop buggin' me. What do you mean? the logo is visible..... The sidebar has no problem now, and the articles are going well.... I just browsed the Hitman Reborn Wiki, although I don't know the story... Well, it's so good that you're older than me!!!!! Well, from the beginning, I considered myself the youngest editor of this wiki. Even if I'm a monster, I still take flight with my wing Episode template Howdy Rolo, The episode template is very good, and I added the kanji titles. Weell, why didn't you tell me you were very, very, very, very good???? Are there any more templates that you created? If so, tell me, and I'll use it. Well, I also need someone to create the character template.... you know, umm, it's very common to see in other wikis. Can you give it a try???? Maybe you could copy the source of the character template in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn wiki..... kakonomomone 11:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem ? Hey Rolo, my sis just checked fushigiyuugi.wikia.com on her computer, and the appearance is different. It's the previous sidebar, and never mind. I'll just talk to Uberfuzzy about this. Well, if you have any chance, can you check this site on other computers and see the appearance? Well, telle me the appearance of the wiki, and I've just put you on an assignment to create a Character Template. kakonomomone 13:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dayoff Hey Rolo, I just want to remind you that I'm off from tomorrow until sunday or monday, I'm gonna move to another house, and please keep making templates, and I'll have to ask you to create a character template. You know that, right? It's really nice to what you did on the mainpage... And I looked over most of the anime wikis' front pages. I saw that this wiki's front page is the most unique and informative, and it's all thanks to you. I also did my best on the sidebar, and I put the "Minutes" on what's going on in the sidebar to make it more attractive. Well, if you have more suggestions for the sidebar, just tell me so I can fix it. Episode Template Hey Rolo, How did you put the logo picture in the episode tepmlate? I want to know so when I put the tepmlate in other episodes, I can put other pictures (of course, I will upload original pics, not fanart). I tries putting the file name of the picture +jpg on the image part of the template but it does not appear. Well, I'm gonna try using the user template you made. Well, my day-off will start at 3p.m., and maybe GMT+4 in your time, and I know you would take responsibility for this wiki. Well, please keep off recruits (if you have oneor so) that are vandalisers. I'm back Hey Rolo, I can almost admit that I missed you, and I just came up almost a week late because the internet connection was not good, but now, it's fixed. I see how you did, and it's very good, and I'm resuming my work. kakonomomone 13:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The good news Divinecross here, and I would prefer Shiira, Divinecross is tooooo long. hey rolo, this is good news: Fushigi Yuugi wiki has been accepted on the Animanga August spotlight. This makes t more challenging because I and You should speeden up the work to make this wiki's reputation nice. SOLDIERS aren't monsters Ways to improve this wiki hey Rolo, Divinecross here (Shiira) You're wondering how you can improve this wiki? Go to random articles and check spelling errors. or if you're bored by that, please make Templates. If you can, please do watch the series. Protect your honor, always Shiira okay then, Rolo. Can you make a ...um... a template for Stub articles? well, here's a list of Templates you sh ould make:(these should be all NAVIGATION templates.) *Light Novels (um, here, on the sidebar you will see the section Light Novels. When yu point t with your mouse, 7 names will appear, put th links on the template) *The main template (this template 's title is supposed to be Fushigi Yuugi:The Mysterious Play, and it contains all the Characters, Chapters, Episodes, Light Novels, oh, and I'll be the one to do this. *The most important is the character template. You know what's that, right? if you don't , then it's like this: for the spotlight hey rolo, I need a 54px pic of the logo for the August spotlight. Maybe you could convert it (the logo) to 54px becuase I can't make it, and since only the admin (me) can upload it. Well, please do make the logo 54 px. I read over the requirements for being in the spotlight, and it's not easy, and it's not hard either. It's just complicated. Well, do you know another wiki besides Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fushigi Yuugi that has the Anime/Manga Hub on the sidebar? (that has not been on the spotlight before.) kakonomomone 16:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Reality Hey Rolo, I was wondering if we could umm, what do you call it? argh, I forgot. Well, give me a picture of someone you could fall in love with in FFVII in real life. IN REAL LIFE. Let's see yours then The Pic!!!! Hey Rolo, I just want to remind you that you would need to give the 54px Spotlight picture of the logo before July 29. This is our only chance for publicity!!!! Use brings about wear, tear, and rust Information about the Spotlights Hey Rolo, here's what we have to do on the 31st of July. I'll complete the information later on, so just get the hang of it so you'll get the idea how to be on the spotlights. It's not easy, but it's only complicated. Well, for the full one, go to http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Animanga_Wiki:Spotlights/Admin Here: 1. Check Animanga Wiki talk:Spotlights and pick 3 *if there are less than 3, go through the list and pick some (yellow,green,blue) *make sure they have the sidebar link and footer link. 2. Update the templates on the Main page and the Spotlights page with the new wikis info. 3. Go to each spotlight wiki and create a ~54px image of the main Wiki.png, and copy each link for the smaller image *remove "__cb########/" from each http link 4. Update the footer with the new images links, wiki links, and spotlight month. 5. Update w:c:community:Template:ACGBox with wiki links, and spotlight month. *The footers should update on all active wikis within a day. *A lot of wikis has monthly featured articles, which will update the main page, so completing this prior to the 1st is helpful. *If you notice that it hasn't updated within a couple days, do a blank edit(edit-preview-save) on that wikis main page. *Main pages of inactive duplicate wikis are not important and may not update for weeks. *It is up to local users and admins to make sure it is updated on their wiki. I'm still deciding what the other two wikis will be, since I'm the host this month, so it will take some time, and I still have to figure out how to get a pic of the logo of the other two wikis. Can I leave doing the 54px pic to you?